


The Deafening Silence

by midge1



Series: they do not have some great mental health [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wither Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midge1/pseuds/midge1
Summary: the deafening silence haunted them wherever they went(major tw, please do not read if you are sensitive to the tags, please)
Series: they do not have some great mental health [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	The Deafening Silence

The jewels glinting on their crown did nothing but taunt him in the mirror. The heavy red cloak felt like chains around her shoulders. The bags under their eyes evidenced the lack of sleep she had gotten. His high heeled boots clicked loudly as he spun to stride down the barren hallway.

The castle felt so empty. The old tapestries and rich carpets had all been torn away. The remnants of the friendly prank Fundy had played on them were burned and blackened. She may have rebuilt the throne but couldn’t help but sense how alien the castle felt. They had built it themselves, brick by brick. But now everything was so unfamiliar.

No longer were the comfortable couches that had been scattered around the sitting rooms. It wasn’t like anyone came to visit and used them anyways, but he still felt the loss. The hidden rooms and rich library she had found solace in had been tampered with as well. They didn’t hold any familiarity anymore. They may have gained their castle and crown back, but sometimes it felt like it didn’t belong to him in the first place.

All the ornate mirrors had long since been covered. She hadn’t been able to stand looking at herself in months. Why would they? Sunken cheeks, dark bags under his eyes, and could’ve only gotten worse since. None of their clothes fit right anymore. His cloak dwarfed him in size. 

The piercing pain in her eyes made her wince. The sunglasses could only do so much. While they had always been used to keep their heritage a closely guarded secret, the glasses also blocked out a good portion of the light that plagued him everywhere he went.

She wasn’t meant for the light. Her ancestors would burn in her place. Yet she could stand the daylight, but not look. He could live on the surface, away from the homelands her instincts ached for, but would never truly experience what the world was like untinted. But they couldn’t complain.

They slumped into one of their many window seats and rested their forehead on the glass. She could see the rain outside drumming onto the windowsill. Her beacons flicked colorfully in the distance. They looked distorted through the rain. He could see the rain pooling off the edges of the path toward his castle, running into little brooks that ran back to the lake under the Community House. The remains of it, that is.

She frowned as she thought back to what had happened earlier that day. Could she have done anything differently? Changed a single outcome? Doubt twisted their thoughts. They had played their cards long ago. Lost the chance or choice to affect anything happening around them.

He could only sit and watch as his world fell to pieces around him. L’Manburg was only a crater now, but what had it even been before that? Only a ‘country’ led by a puppet president. But what kind of hypocrite was she? Only a figurehead, now and forever.

They may have cast in their ballot with Pogtopia, but did that even matter in the end? One person on either side made no difference at all. They hadn’t cared when he renounced his kingship for them. But how could they have expected them to, when they had been betrayed so many times. She had gotten it back in the end anyways. The shackles had been restored.

It hadn’t mattered at the time. They had been in shock. It had been a horrible, horrible thing, to see their brethren be summoned and then slain soon after. No one had noticed her heartbreak. She couldn’t expect them to. They had their own problems. But it had still hurt. Oh, so so much. To finally see those he had missed ever so dearly before being ripped away so quickly.

They had felt so empty afterward. But it had only been two, two lives of many. They had been able to sleep at night again eventually. But then tomorrow. She knew exactly what was planned for tomorrow. She wasn’t naïve. More of their brethren would be slain, used as weapons. Oh so many more. But he could only wait. Only count down the hours in the dreadful silence.

They remembered their childhood very faintly. It had never been a place of silence, but he couldn’t remember much else. Full of heat and hostility but also laughter and joy, never quiet. Never cold.

They pulled their cloak further around their shoulders. It was so unbearably cold. The rain and the stone of the walls did nothing to keep in the heat. She kicked off her boots and felt the chill of the floor through their feet. Impulsively making the choice, they rushed off down the hallway. Away from the unfamiliar rooms. He left the memories and nostalgia he was wallowing in on the window seat.

They managed to make it to the stone stairwell before needing to catch their breath. He took a short break before turning to sprint up the spiral staircase. She burst onto the ramparts without much energy left. The rain pelted her face and quickly soaked her cloak. The stone was freezing beneath his feet. But he could finally breathe.

They stared out into the distance. There wasn’t very much to see. There were the ruins of the Community House, of course, but he didn’t want to think about them. The dark clouds rolling in didn’t bode well for the rest of the night.

She was content to stand there leaning against the jutting bricks for hours. The cold rain let her stay numb. But they couldn’t evade their thoughts for long. Those would always catch up to them.

Who were they, really? Nothing more than a coward. Always had been, always would be. Running away from their home, from Wilbur’s open arms, from Dream’s offers of comfort. It didn’t matter that his home had been under siege, he was supposed to stay and fight. No matter that she could see the sparks of Wilbur’s madness, his hunger for power, from even the beginning. It didn’t count that they knew his offers were only a way to fall even deeper into the folds of Dream’s manipulation. She had no excuses.

It was strange how numb they had become to the rain. It couldn’t even be felt against his skin. The silence that had always followed continued to haunt them. They should hear the spatter of drops against the bricks. The steady drumming against the ground. But she couldn’t hear a thing. The silence was deafening.

He took off his crown with shaking hands, setting it on the wall beside them. The soaking wet cloak felt three times as heavy as usual. His pulse pounded heavily in his skull. They stood atop the barrier that was meant to keep them from falling.

Reality felt so far away. Where was she? It was raining, but she couldn’t feel the drops on her skin. The chill didn’t register. The ghosts of their mistakes drifted about. They shivered with wholehearted regret for everything they had done.

He gazed out into the distance once again. She knew she would never be able to fix anything. Her crown meant nothing. More of their brethren were to be slain, and there was nothing they could do.

Nobody would care. Why would they? He was the traitor king. He was the villain, the hated one. Yet he couldn’t blame them at all. It was the consequence of their own actions. She deserved every hate-filled glare that was sent her way, every shun. Every rejection. No matter how much it stung.

They stared at the ground far below. It was dizzying, being so high up. She wondered what it would be like, to fall. To feel weightless. To not have to worry about the laws of gravity for a few brief seconds.

The storm around them grew stronger. The gale whistled high, but he could not hear. The wind whipped the trees back and forth and the waves in the lakes grew ever larger. A powerful gust managed to catch the side of the heavy cloak. She made no attempt to steady herself on the wall before she dropped off the edge.

`The_Eret fell from a high place`

**Author's Note:**

> haha yea sorry for writin this, finally got it done after stayin up til 6 am last night


End file.
